The Great Uremeshi's Great Halloween Party
by Kareyu
Summary: Yusuke is having a Halloween party at his apartment. After trick-or-treating contests and egging houses, the troupe devours a truck-load of candy, which results in strange dreams. This fic is mainly about their worst nightmares!


The air was crisp and cold, Botan noticed as she hovered through the whipping wind. She was on her way to Yusuke's house, donning a witch costume and clinging to a bag of candy. It was the night of All Hallow's Eve, one filled with scary movies, ghost stories, and candy - lots and lots of candy. Yusuke told her to bring plenty (they were intentionally give Hiei a sugar rush). He promised his Halloween party would be one they'd never forget. She was ready! She even tied broom-straws to her oar to make it look authentic.

Yusuke answered the door with a smirk on his face, well-knowing who was on the ohter side.

"Trick or treat!" Botan giggled as she hopped into the room.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, Yusuke, don't tease me. You know who I am!"

"Look, kid. I think you've had a lil too much candy-corn. Take your 'trick or treating' somewhere else...."

"Yusuke! It's me, Botan!" He looked at her skeptically, eye-brow raised in suspicion. After a few blinks, he finally responded.

"Ah, Botan! Didn't recognize ya. Why are you dressed like that?" Botan's heart sank.

"I thought.....we were supposed to........i-isn't this a Halloween party?"

Yusuke chuckled. "Relax, I'm just messin with ya. C'mon into the living room." She heaved a sigh of relief as she followed him into the next room, which was vividly decorated with the relics of Halloween. Kuwabara was busy putting batteries into an animated witch, hoping to scare Hiei with it.

"Hey, Botan," he said absently.

"Hello, Kuwabara! It's nice to see you in _costume_," His skin was painted green; hair sprayed black, with screws glued to his neck and a large black trench coat masking his body in an attempted Frankenstein-like manner. Suddenly, he looked up.

"Uremeshi- how much have you collected?"

"Last count was 112 rolls. I'll go check." Yusuke left the room and walked down the hall.

"Rolls?" Botan asked.

"You'll see." Kuwabara muttered, continuing his work.

Ding-dong

"I'll get it!" Botan exclaimed as she skipped to the door. Keiko and Yukina were waiting patiently.

"Botan!" they shouted, stepping into the apartment. "You two look adorable," she replied. Keiko was dressed as a black cat: she sported a ragged black shirt with black stockings; a fuzzy tail swishing behind her knees as she walked in her platform boots. Cat ears rested on her head. Yukina, however, was dressed as a pirate, complete with a red stripped shirt, red belt, black pants, and brown sandals. A red bandana covered most of her hair; a fake sword hung loosely by her side, and an eye-patch hid her left-eye.

Kuwabara practically jumped out of his seat.

"Hey baby!" he remarked, rushing to her side.

"Hello, Kazuma!" she smiled sweetly.

"Kuwabara," interrupted Keiko, "where's Yusuke?" He reluctantly tore his eyes away from Yukina. "I think he's in his room..."

knock-knock

Keiko reached out and opened the door, letting in a red-haired were-wolf and an annoyed looking Hiei.

"Sorry we're late," Kurama greeted them, "Hiei was conveniently sleeping in a grave-yard."

"Don't you usually sleep in trees?" Keiko asked curiously.

"It's Halloween. I thought I could use a change of scenery," Hiei stated unenthusiastically. Kurama turned his attention to Botan. "You look terrifying...." he said playfully as he hugged her.

"Thank you, fuzzy-face," she said, stroking the faux-fur he had applied to his face. He was clad in torn jeans and the remains of a plaid-jacket and, with a ripped shirt underneath revealing his rock-hard abs.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Where's the detective?" He questioned, gliding towards the window. The motion-censored witch Kuwabara had been working on sprang to life as he walked past it. Less than a second later it was lying in half on the floor.

"You killed it!" Kuwabara screeched, running to pick op the pieces. It let out one last mechanical cackle before its little, blinking red eyes closed shut forever.

"What the _hell_ was that thing?" Hiei huffed, still clutching his sword.

Keiko's scream left no time for anyone to answer him. Yusuke had his arms around her waist as he pretended to bite her neck.

"Don't fear, young virgin...I only vant your blood..." his words were dripping with a foreign accent. She tried to slap him, but he twirled his cape too quickly and appeared next to Kurama. Despite his scary intentions, she laughed at his slicked back hair and fake fangs. In fact, they all laughed (except for Hiei, who "didn't see what was so humorous")

"Hey Hiei! Where's your costume?" asked Yusuke, who had just noticed him.

"Don't even bother with such a trivial question," Hiei growled, "Did you actually think that I'd prance around like an idiot-"

"You _have _to, dork. It's part of the rules." Kuwabara snorted.

"What rules?"

A mischievous smirk slunk across Yusuke's face. "We're going to play a game...."


End file.
